


score to settle

by timelordswillwasteyou



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Epiphanies, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I hate Shinra, Love Confessions, M/M, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordswillwasteyou/pseuds/timelordswillwasteyou
Summary: "'Shinra,' Izaya gasps, eyes coming open on sudden revelation and fluttering down to meet Shizuo’s. Shizuo freezes for a moment, giving Izaya the most unimpressed look he’s ever seen, then pulls off Izaya’s dick with an obscene pop. Izaya blushes in spite of himself.'There a reason you’re moaning Shinra’s name at a time like this, flea?' Shizuo growls."Or: After finally settling their differences, Izaya and Shizuo reflect on their past mistakes and come to the same conclusion: they're all kind of Shinra's fault.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Implied Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	score to settle

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom. I never really thought another pairing would grab me this hard, but hey, what would inspiration be if it didn't take you by surprise? (plus, these two are pretty similar to Fushimi and Yata, so maybe it's not too much of a leap.) Hope someone enjoys this; kudos & comments are always super welcomed.

Shizuo rarely asks questions, much less ones Izaya would consider worth answering. But, he’s learning, there’s a lot he didn’t know about someone he’s been practically revolving around since high school.

“Shit,” Shizuo gasps, fingers tightening in bracing counterpoint against Izaya’s hips. His mouth is red where his panting breaths run out over Izaya’s lips; when Izaya’s gaze flickers upwards, he sees Shizuo’s watching his mouth, too. “What’s kept us from doing this all this time?”

Izaya tightens his fingers where they’re wrapped around the back of Shizuo’s neck; when he weaves them into the soft, thin hair at Shizuo’s nape, he can feel the other man shudder a little and tip forward into him, bringing their bodies together from chest to thighs. Izaya is panting, too, his mind is dazed as it’s never been before now, and he’s far harder than he really should be against the seam of his jeans - they’ve barely been kissing for a few minutes, and they’ve _only_ been kissing, there’s no reason for Izaya’s body to betray him like this. But then again, this is the man he’s been pining over for years, the only person who’s made him feel alive and seen and worth anything at all, so he supposes it can’t be helped. He isn’t sure what caused that string of tension that’s always drawn them together to snap today, what made Izaya invite Shizuo over for hot pot instead of provoking him into one of their usual chases through the city, what made Shizuo touch his shoulder and say his name while Izaya was cooking, both more gently than Izaya imagined him capable of, what made Izaya turn to meet his gaze, his touch, his lips. But with it finally happening, with Shizuo finally in his arms and Shizuo reciprocating his desire and then some, it takes Izaya more than a few moments to process the blonde man’s question.

When he finally does, he hums, tilting his head to accommodate Shizuo’s slow fingers at his throat, appreciating their gentle but firm path down toward his collarbone. “Well, Shizu-chan,” he starts, his mouth pulling up at one side as he watches Shizuo grimace at the nickname. “We’ve hated each other all this time. Or did you forget already?” He considers Shizuo for a moment, momentarily distracted by the way his hair curls around his ear; he wants to touch it, so he does, and Shizuo unconsciously leans into the contact as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, as if they’ve been doing this instead of trying to kill each other for years. “Although, it would seem that hate and desire are two sides of the same coin, huh?”

Shizuo tilts his head further into Izaya’s venturing fingers, kissing his inner wrist. Izaya shivers at the contact, the casual touch of lips shivering down his spine and feeding his arousal. Mouth moving against Izaya’s arm, Shizuo mumbles, “It’s more than desire, Izaya.” His gaze lifts, and for a moment they just stare at each other, Izaya holding his body tense to keep himself from visibly trembling under Shizuo’s attention. Shizuo keeps looking at him, letting the implication of his words sink in. Izaya blushes. He’s never blushed so much in his life, never had so little control over the composure that has so defined his existence until now, but he minds it less than he probably should. Then Shizuo surprises him by grabbing his hips and pulling Izaya bodily into him in one smooth movement, pressing their hips flush together and leaving no doubt as to his own arousal. “More than only desire, anyway.”

“Shit,” Izaya breathes before he can control his reaction. “Shizu-chan, I want - ” Shizuo mouths his collarbone, fingers still grasping at Izaya’s hips, and Izaya arches into him, curving himself into an offering for Shizuo’s taking. Shizuo moves in perfect response, hands fitting to the dip of Izaya’s lower back, holding him as firmly as Izaya’s always wanted in the privacy of his imagination, making him feel wanted and flushing him so hard he can feel himself starting to moisten. He whimpers, the sound helpless and wanting; he uses his grip on Shizuo’s nape to bring their lips back together in a second round of shared heat. Shizuo’s tongue traces the outline of Izaya’s lips, demanding entrance that Izaya grants in relief; and he doesn’t think either of them have ever done this before, but when Shizuo’s fingers dig into the backs of his thighs to lift him, their mouths never parting except for wet gasps, the motions feel so instinctive that Izaya can almost convince himself they really _have_ always been like this.

_______

Minutes later, Shizuo’s dumped him on the couch and Izaya’s relaxing against his unrelenting grip, so aroused from so many fantasies become sudden, exhilarating reality that he can barely form words. Not that Shizuo’s any better; he can’t seem to stop mapping Izaya’s body with calloused hands, alternately kissing Izaya’s lips and running his fingers down and over Izaya’s top half. Shizuo’s grinding his thigh into Izaya’s groin, meeting every unconscious upward pulse of his hips with a little groan of arousal, and Izaya would really like to touch him, right now.

“Shizuo,” he mutters, hands going to the other man’s shoulders in counterpoint to his firm grip at Izaya’s hip. Shizuo opens his mouth just over Izaya’s collarbone, breathing how where he’s pulled Izaya’s shirt aside to get at the skin underneath. “I want to touch you, come on.”

Shizuo lifts his head to stare down at Izaya again, his eyes as dark as Izaya has ever seen them. He looks incredible, strong and gorgeous and flushed from Izaya’s touch, and Izaya takes a steadying breath before reaching out to work on the buttons of Shizuo’s white shirt. Shizuo keeps watching his face, flushing Izaya red under his attention, then moves his own hands to get under Izaya’s own shirt and begin pushing it up his body. Izaya jerks as Shizuo brushes a nipple on his way up; Izaya watches as he exposes more and more of Shizuo’s chest, appreciating the way his forearms look against the rolled-up fabric of his sleeves before the shirt comes open altogether to leave Izaya breathless against the cushions. He’s known Shizuo must have a fucking fantastic body, the other’s strength left no doubt of that; but it’s one thing to know it, even to fantasize about it, and another thing to see it, to have the proof of Shizuo’s muscled form at the mercy of his own touch. “Fuck,” he breathes, fingers running over Shizuo’s heaving chest and down over the strained muscles of his abdomen before coming to rest at his waistband, hyper-aware of the other’s gaze on him as he stares. “You’re so fucking _hot_ , Shizuo.”

Shizuo breathes out through parted lips, leaning forward over Izaya to press himself further into Izaya’s probing touch. He pulls Izaya’s shirt the rest of the way off as he goes, lowers himself to his elbows to prop himself over Izaya. Izaya thinks he might be able to come just from this, from the combined force of Shizuo’s gaze and the weight of his body pressing Izaya into the couch; his hips cant up to meet Shizuo’s without any conscious direction from him. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Shizuo tell him, eyes flickering down over Izaya’s form as his thumb brushes a nipple, then back up to his face when Izaya gasps at the touch. Shizuo’s mouth comes open on unthinking pleasure at the reaction. “Fuck, Izaya, I always knew you were attractive, but this...” He presses down with his fingers again, with more intention this time, and Izaya whines again, arching into Shizuo to let the other’s free hand mold into the dip the motion forms in his spine. “You sound _incredible_. You look fucking undone.” He lowers his head, kissing behind Izaya’s ear, a spot he seems to be quickly becoming fond of. “You smell so _good_ , too. Better than I imagined.”

“Better than you imagined? You pictured how I would _smell_ , Shizu-chan?” Izaya manages, hands gripping hard at Shizuo’s forearms to undermine the forced structure of teasing in his tone.

“I pictured a lot of things,” Shizuo confesses, the truth of his words reverberating against Izaya’s neck. “None of them compare to this.” He shifts to kiss Izaya again, mouth closed but the pressure of it enough to leave Izaya newly breathless anyway. His fingers drift down to ghost along Izaya’s waistband, and as if Izaya’s cock doesn’t realize it can’t possibly go any harder, it twitches just at the motion. “Always wondered what it would be like to blow you,” Shizuo mutters between their trembling mouths. Izaya stutters out a breath, pushes his hips into Shizuo’s touch. “Can I?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Izaya begs, “whatever you want, Shizuo, _please_ \- ” and Shizuo obeys, eager fingers going immediately to Izaya’s zipper to work it and the button of his jeans open. Izaya lifts his hips, and together they get his pants down, neither of them patient enough to get them all the way off before Shizuo’s kissing down his chest, teething at his hips, and taking Izaya’s cock into his mouth all in one fluid motion.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Izaya whimpers, voice so high-pitched it would embarrass him if he weren’t so thoroughly distracted by the overwhelming heat of Shizuo’s mouth moving over him. He’s lacking for technique, Izaya realizes distantly - but it doesn’t matter, somehow makes it hotter knowing Shizuo has little to no experience doing this kind of thing, and besides he’s not going to last anyway, not when Shizuo’s so enthusiastically sucking him down, his lips parted to accommodate Izaya’s cock and his moans running into the resistance of it before they can be released into the heated air between them. Shizuo hollows his cheeks, and, “shit, Shizuo. _God_.”

Shizuo hums in response, the vibration of it finding purchase at Izaya’s cockhead and forcing another pulse of precome onto Shizuo’s tongue. He lifts his gaze to meet Izaya’s again, and the image is so close to Izaya’s barely-restrained high school fantasies that only memory of Shizuo’s earlier question prevents him from coming on the spot. _What’s kept us from doing this all this time_ , Shizuo had asked, and Izaya can remember imagining it, what it could be like if only Shizuo hadn’t so immediately hated him, if he hadn’t felt the flush of answering animosity in himself every time he so much as thought of the other boy; and behind that, he remembers a third party, their mutual friend telling Izaya almost as soon as they met that he had this other friend but that Izaya wouldn’t like him, in fact said friend had already told Shinra he hated Izaya, even though of course that couldn’t have been true, they hadn’t even met yet, and for all his temper Shizuo rarely actually judges people so rashly. But the information had shaped Izaya’s initial reaction to Shizuo, had made him shape his tone into a deliberately grating taunt instead of any normal introduction the first time they finally met. Shinra’s always been the jealous type, and unapologetically self-interested on top of that, and suddenly the reason behind their years-long mutual animosity becomes so clear Izaya’s embarrassed with himself for never seeing it before: Shinra had probably sensed their compatibility, had wanted the insurance that he would hold on to both of his only friends, and so had ensured they wouldn’t find greater companionship in each other than in him, easy as that.

That fucking selfish prick. “Shinra,” Izaya gasps, eyes coming open on sudden revelation and fluttering down to Shizuo’s face. Shizuo had closed his eyes in concentration or appreciation, maybe both, but at Izaya’s words they come open again. He freezes for a moment, giving Izaya the most unimpressed look he’s ever seen, then pulls off Izaya’s dick with an obscene pop. Izaya blushes in spite of himself.

“There a reason you’re moaning Shinra’s name at a time like this, flea?” Shizuo growls, voice raspy with jealousy and his previous activities.

Izaya laughs, loosening his hold on Shizuo’s hair to stroke through it instead. The sight of him, crouched over Izaya with Izaya’s legs hooked over his shoulders and visibly hard inside his trousers, makes it difficult for Izaya to find his voice. He clears his throat, shifting one hand to stroke gentle fingers over Shizuo’s cheekbone. “Yes,” he informs him. “Earlier you asked why we didn’t get together sooner. Well, I figured it out - I’m absolutely certain Shinra’s the one who kept us apart.”

Shizuo raises an eyebrow. “Okay,” he says. He rests his chin low on Izaya’s hip, his cheek brushing the base of his flushed arousal, and Izaya trembles a little in spite of himself as Shizuo stares at him. “I kind of thought the same thing, but I also kind of figured we could talk about it later, seeing as right now I’d really like to see you come as soon as I can.”

Izaya’s mouth comes open in surprise that Shizuo came to the same conclusion as him, and before he himself did. Shizuo’s still looking at him, though, waiting for Izaya’s verdict on whether he can keep going, so Izaya forces his expression into a more neutral smirk. “Well, Shizu-chan. It seems I underestimated your reasoning abilities.” He reaches out to stroke down the side of Shizuo’s face, fingers of one hand lingering at his lips where they’re red from stretching around Izaya. “We’ll take it up with him later, then. I’d love to see you punch him in the face, I think - we could’ve killed each other, after all, and then how would we have gotten here?” The thought is horrifying, in retrospect; he tries not to dwell on it for now. Instead, he cups Shizuo’s face as best he can from his position and gazes into his eyes, blown-out with desire but softened on affection. “Very well. You can continue, Shizu-chan. I’ll allow it.”

Shizuo smiles; Izaya feels the shift of his mouth against his fingertips. He kisses Izaya’s index finger, mumbles, “Oh, you’ll allow it, will you?” He tilts his head to mouth at the shaft of Izaya’s cock, and Izaya bites his lip against a barely-restrained groan. “How generous of you.”

“That’s right,” Izaya manages, fingers going to Shizuo’s hair to ground himself in the face of the pleasure Shizuo’s wringing out of him. “I’m very altruistic, Shizu-chan, I’m told it’s one of my most - ” he chokes off as Shizuo sucks at the soft, sensitive triangle right under the head of his dick. “Most desirable qualities.”

“Mm,” Shizuo hums against him. Izaya sees one of his hands go down to grip against the front of his own trousers, to start working open the fastenings there; he swallows hard at the sight. “So it would seem,” Shizuo says, lips moving over Izaya’s flushed arousal before he takes the tip back into the impossible heat of his mouth.

Izaya won’t last much longer; he can tell this as much from the unrelenting suction at his dick and the stroking motions of Shizuo’s tongue as from the telltale coil of heat tensing toward release in his belly. His fingers flex in Shizuo’s hair, his legs tense to constricting tightness around Shizuo’s back; and below him, he feels the desperate, flexing motion of Shizuo’s shoulder as he strokes over himself in time with the movement of his tongue over Izaya’s cock, and it tips Izaya’s body over into inevitability.

“Shizuo,” he gasps, his voice broken open on years-long desperate anticipation of this moment. “I’m going to - going to come.” Shizuo moans around him, his eyes lift to meet Izaya’s own, and Izaya’s coming, his body falling into the embrace of an orgasm so thorough it feels like his whole being is trembling with it. He pulses heat into Shizuo’s mouth, so deep he can feel Shizuo’s throat working to swallow everything Izaya can give (he's a fast learner, it seems), and it draws his release out longer than he ever thought possible even in his imagination. He’s still shaking after he has nothing left to give, and Shizuo keeps his tongue moving over Izaya, gently as if he’s aware of the almost-painful overstimulation of recent release washing over him, and as Izaya comes back into himself he realizes Shizuo’s still jerking over himself, slower than before as if he’s as satisfied with bringing Izaya to orgasm as he would be with his own release.

“Shizu-chan,” he manages, forcing his body out of the languid relaxation it’s settled into post-orgasm to reach for his partner. “Come here.” As satisfied as he is, he’s suddenly overcome with the need to make Shizuo feel the same way - to bind Shizuo to him, to ruin him for anyone else, to make him go slack and panting with pleasure.

Shizuo comes willingly, falling into Izaya’s waiting arms and pressing the full weight of his body all along Izaya’s. Their hips align, Shizuo’s grinding down subconsciously as he whimpers into Izaya’s neck; if Izaya hadn’t just come, the sensation would be more than enough to flush him hard again. “Shizuo, move up a bit, I want to touch you.”

Shizuo does, supporting himself on his elbows to lift himself a couple inches over Izaya, and one of his hands goes to stroke through Izaya’s hair as he stares down at Izaya with what looks like wonder. “Izaya,” he whispers, voice rough with proof of Izaya’s pleasure. “You look beautiful when you come,” he informs him. It takes Izaya off-guard, stalling his hand’s movement for a moment; then he smiles, continues reaching until he’s gripping Shizuo’s cock, rubbing the moisture beading on the head down his length in initial exploration. Shizuo pants over Izaya’s mouth, his gaze still fixed on Izaya’s; he’s already trembling with barely-held-back pleasure, and Izaya hardly thinks he’ll last long. He’s waited so long to make Shizuo come that the knowledge is a relief.

“Yeah?” he asks, rhetorically, murmuring the word nearly against Shizuo’s lips as he tilts his forehead to rest against the blonde’s. “I bet you’ll look even better,” he confesses, taking a moment to kiss Shizuo for real just so he can feel the tremble of reaction in Shizuo’s lips as he shifts to grip properly around his cock. He’s bigger than Izaya - not by much, but enough to flush Izaya hot at the imagined possibilities of future encounters - and he rewards this discovery with a slow, firm stroke from head to base. The motion makes Shizuo shake against the grip of Izaya’s other hand at his shoulder. 

“I’ve wanted to make you come for so long, Shizuo,” he tells the other man, proving his words with continued strokes over the other’s arousal. “I always knew you’d have a beautiful dick. Can’t wait to have it inside me.” Shizuo shudders and groans, his grip on Izaya’s hair tightening, and Izaya has to bite his lip against the surge of renewed, too-soon arousal at this imagined future as much as his current actions. “I can feel how close you are; you’re twitching, Shizuo, _god_.” It’s true, he can feel every little pulse of Shizuo against his palm; and Izaya moans at the feeling of him, of Shizuo finally in his hand, in his arms, of Shizuo shaking with pleasure because of him. His gaze flickers between Shizuo’s dick and his face, his eyes half-lidded in answer to his partner’s movements. “Shit, you look - ”

Shizuo’s eyes flutter, his mouth comes open on unthinking pleasure, and he jerks hard over Izaya as the warmth of his release pulses over Izaya’s hand. It feels like Shizuo comes forever, and Izaya can’t help going half-hard again against the wet of Shizuo’s release dampening the crotch of his pants. He blushes at the thought, but Shizuo kisses him before he can react more than that, collapsing over Izaya again and effectively severing his grip on Shizuo’s finally-satisfied arousal.

They make out like that, languid and slow, for some unmeasured time. When Shizuo pulls back, it’s only to breathe, “God, Izaya,” and trace the shape of his jawline and cheekbone before adding, almost as an afterthought, “I think I love you.”

Izaya’s mouth parts on half-surprise, half-relief, on years of unfulfilled hope even alongside the certainty that this man’s love would always be undeserved. But by some miracle, he has it; however unbelieving Izaya himself might be, the look in Shizuo’s eyes leaves no room for doubt. In the face of such rare certainty, Izaya finds he has no problem replying, however quietly, “I - you, too, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo’s eyes smile at him, and Izaya gets lost in the weight of implication in that gaze before Shizuo shifts to lower the full weight of his body onto him again. Izaya’s never felt so safe or wanted as he does with the casual intimacy of Shizuo’s body pressed into him after the resolution of the years-long tension of alternate animosity and desire between them.

But they’re pretty filthy, and at some point the itch of their drying come and the tackiness of their bodies draw them off of the couch and toward the bathroom. They strip the rest of the way out of their clothes, Izaya still hard but flushing with renewed arousal at the first sight of Shizuo’s naked body, the lines of it beckoning him to touch. By the time they’ve worked shampoo into each other’s hair Shizuo is hard again, too, and they end up grinding slow against each other again under the spray of the lukewarm water, their soap-slicked chests pressing together as they gasp and come against each other.

They fall into bed afterwards, warm and sated and happy. Izaya’s still itching with the need to confront Shinra, but for now he can push that need to the back of his mind; for the time being, he has no problem devoting the whole of his attention to the man in his arms.

_______

By the time they arrive at Shinra and Celty’s apartment later that afternoon, he and Shizuo have managed to calm each other down enough that he almost feels like just the sight of Shinra won’t make either of them explode in contempt; between the pair of shared orgasms and their slow acceptance of finally being together despite their mutual acquaintances efforts, to Izaya this trip feels more like closure than anything. Shizuo’s reassuring grip on his hand implies he feels similarly, and Izaya’s almost excited for this now, confident enough in the strength of their relationship even as new as it is that confronting Shinra feels like testing out how far their united power can go. Izaya always felt like, if they were to get together, they’d be just that: a power couple. Two of the most dangerous people in the city, each ready to use the full extent of their strength and connections to protect the other? Ikebukero doesn’t stand a chance.

And neither does Shinra, really. Izaya smiles at the thought. They’re at his door now, and he meets Shizuo’s gaze just in time for him to ask, “Ready?” Izaya’s grin widens, and he nods before reaching out to rap his knuckles firmly against the apartment door.

“Just a minute!” comes Shinra’s overly-chipper voice from inside. They hear something heavy hit the floor, followed by quick footsteps; Izaya raises an eyebrow at Shizuo and then braces himself just as the door swings open to reveal Shinra in his usual white lab coat and rectangular lenses.

“Izaya!” His eyes light up; his gaze turns to the other side. “And Shizuo! Never thought I’d see you two show up together, and with no visible injuries, no less!” He laughs jubilantly, eyes closing with the force of his reaction, so he doesn’t even see Shizuo’s punch coming before he’s thrown back onto his backside on the floor. Izaya can already see a bruise forming on his cheekbone, although nothing’s broken, so he knows Shizuo still held back. Still, he feels the familiar thrill go down his spine at the show of strength, now intensified by the knowledge of reciprocated desire.

“Ow,” Shinra is saying, a hand coming up to rub at the side of his face. “What was that for, Shizuo?”

“For being a self-interested prick,” Izaya informs him over Shizuo’s growl. Next to him, Shizuo’s rubbing at his knuckles; Izaya knows it’s an attempt to control his anger rather than a reaction to any pain from the punch. Izaya steps over the threshold of the entryway into the apartment, making himself as big as possible as he approaches Shinra’s prone form. “All these years Shizu-chan and I have been fighting, there have been serious injuries, we’ve nearly killed each other more than once. Was it worth it, Shinra?” Izaya’s leaning against the kitchen island now, crossing his arms and giving Shinra his most intimidating look, the one that’s made even yakuza members back off from him before; Shinra just gives him a wide-eyed look of confusion, then laughs uncertainly, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about,” he admits, looking sheepish. “Can you tell me what I did to deserve that punch? If Celty was here - ”

“If Celty was here she’d be on our side,” Shizuo growls. “ _You_ turned us against each other before we even met because the two of us were your only friends, and you didn’t want us to get along too well with each other in case we left you friendless. Ain’t that right?” Shizuo’s in the apartment now, too, stalking forward in that hunched-in posture he used to use on Izaya on the rare occasions he managed to corner him. Now, when it’s being used in his defense, he can admit how dangerously attractive it makes Shizuo look.

Even Shinra flinches back a little. He pulls himself to his feet, backing up a little as Shizuo keeps glaring at him. “Ah,” he starts, glancing back and forth between them. “You two finally settled your differences, then! How exciting. This calls for celebration!”

“Settled our differences?” Izaya asks, pushing himself off the counter to move toward Shizuo. “We didn’t have many differences in the first place, as it turns out. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” He bumps his arm against Shizuo’s, smirking when he reacts like Izaya wanted and brings an arm around Izaya’s waist. He leans into the touch, still staring at Shinra and hoping they make as formidable a picture as he imagines they do. “You invented all of them, after all.”

That finally gets a reaction; Shinra winces a little, even having the decency to look ashamed for a second before his happy-go-lucky expression returns. “Even so, you’re together now, aren’t you? So everything worked out just fine in the end!”

Shizuo growls again, releasing Izaya to step toward Shinra, who jumps back only to run into the couch. He braces his hands against the arm of it as he stares at Shizuo, smile still stubbornly on his face. “Just fine?” Shizuo asks. He keeps coming forward, grabs Shinra by the collar of his lab coat. “Have you not been paying attention? We could’ve _killed_ each other. Because of _you_. How would it have worked out fine then?”

Shinra’s gaze flicks to Izaya before landing back on Shizuo. Izaya can only imagine how angry he looks; he smirks at the thought. “Well, I...might have exaggerated a little about your character flaws before I introduced you,” he admits. Shizuo makes a sound deep in his throat and shakes Shinra by his hold at the smaller man’s collar. “But I didn’t make you react the way you did! I couldn’t have anticipated how strongly you’d react to each other. And besides, if anything had been different, you might not have ended up like you did, right?” His smile returns at that; he offers it to Shizuo first and then Izaya over the former’s shoulder.

Shizuo scoffs, releasing him hard so that he falls back onto the couch. “I’m not so sure,” he says, turning his gaze behind him to where Izaya is watching. “I knew pretty much right away that what I felt for him was somethin’ like infatuation.” His cheeks color as he stares at Izaya, and Izaya can feel his own face heat a little as he meets Shizuo’s gaze.

He pulls himself together quickly, trying to look as unaffected as possible as he turns his attention back to Shinra. He’s still on the couch, eyes flicking between him and Shizuo, and he looks uncertain for the first time since Izaya’s known him. “Likewise,” Izaya says, taking in Shizuo’s surprised little intake of breath beside him but keeping his gaze on Shinra. “So when you think about it, we could’ve been together all this time if it wasn’t for you. And as fun as fighting with Shizu-chan all these years has been, believe me when I say fucking him is _much_ more enjoyable.”

Shizuo splutters, as he was meant to, and Izaya moves toward him to wrap his arms around Shizuo’s waist. He’s still staring at Shinra, though, and after a moment the doctor sighs and rights himself to sit straight up on the couch.

“Well, I did introduce you, I think that should count for something.” And then, before Shizuo’s sound of protest can make it out of his chest, “But I suppose you’re right. Please accept my apologies!” He makes a show of springing off the couch and pressing his hands together under his chin, bowing his head into them a little.

He can feel some of the tension drain out of Shizuo, and Izaya sighs melodramatically. “I suppose that’s all we can ask for, at this point,” he submits. He tips his head to kiss Shizuo’s shoulder before reaching down for his hand to start tugging him toward the door. “Besides, I’m sure whatever punishment Celty finds fit to deal you when she finds out will affect you more than anything we could think of.” He smirks at the concerned shock that materializes on Shinra’s face. Shizuo bumps against him near the door, hard enough to remind Izaya of his earlier display of strength, and he should really get them home before his half-formed erection becomes an actual problem. “Give her our regards!” he calls as he pulls the door shut behind them.

The adrenaline is still rushing through him when they’re in the hallway. Shizuo catches him by the hip, pulling Izaya into him as he mumbles, “Fuck, Izaya. That was...”

“Exhilarating?” Izaya suggests. Shizuo nods; Izaya presses his thighs against his boyfriend’s, just to feel him shudder. “I couldn’t agree more,” he purrs. He forces himself to pull away, to grab Shizuo’s hand and yank him down the hallway and toward the exit; his grip probably feels like next to nothing compared to Shizuo’s strength, but he goes along with it anyway, catching up after a moment to hold Izaya’s hand properly as they stride side-by-side.

“Home?” he asks, squeezing Izaya’s hand.

Izaya smiles and nods. With all their scores settled for the time being, home with Shizuo is the only place he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I hate Shinra.)


End file.
